


wrapped around my finger

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione is Daddy's little cockslut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	wrapped around my finger

**Author's Note:**

> For any age play, Hermione plays 14/15+ and not any younger. Will possibly add more chapters to this with the same pairing.

Hermione dressed in an old Muggle school uniform, pleated plaid skirt and white blouse. Her breasts pulled taut on the too-small blouse, molding to the round shapes, hard nipples prominent through the shirt. Zipping up her skirt, Hermione spelled it shorter, so it sat right below her arse--if she bent over just a smidge anyone could see she wasn't wearing any pants underneath her skirt. Twirling, Hermione grinned at the sight she made in her mirror--a slutty school girl looking to tempt everyone who came across her. Her cunt grew wet at how hot she looked, growing hotter with anticipation, Hermione made her way down to Lucius's study.

Hermione was staying at the Manor for a few days, Draco deciding to throw a week-long engagement party meant he decided to put his friend's up at his old home as it could fit everyone in the numerous rooms he had. Unbeknownst to everyone, Hermione and Lucius had an on-and-off relationship, often sexual and very, very satisfying so when Hermione received Draco's invitation, she was more than excited at the prospect of seeing Lucius again. Today was the final day of preparations before the engagement party kicked off for the weekend, so Draco and everyone else who came to help prepare were out for a few hours to gather last-minute items. This provided Hermione an opportunity to satisfy the desperate need she felt every time she saw Lucius's graceful figure around the Manor. 

Softly, Hermione knocked on Lucius's study. The door was already cracked open and she could see Lucius bent over his desk, reading documents and writing notes, his long blonde hair tied back and spectacles on. Lucius was a beautiful man with delicate features and elegant posture, he carried himself like a king with want for not which made him all the more appealing to Hermione. Lucius may want for not, but Hermione knows how to give him things he never knew he needed before which was a high all in itself. 

"Come in," came Lucius voice as he looked up towards the door. Hermione could feel her cunt dripping--today, Lucius was all hers. 

Pushing the door open further, Hermione walked in--affecting a shy demeanor and looking at the floor. She heard Lucius take a sharp breath and smiled.

Pouting, Hermione looked up at Lucius and with all the innocence she could muster said, "Daddy, I don't feel so good."

A dark blush rose up Lucius's cheeks but he remained composed, serious. "Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm all hot...all hot down there," she said, gesturing to her bottom half.

Lucius let out a shaky breath but his face remained unchanged. "Oh? Why don't you come to daddy and we can see what's wrong."

Hermione wanted to grin, Lucius understood the game she was playing and wanted in but instead she made her way towards Lucius, standing in front of him as he remained sitting, legs spread wide. She could see his robes tenting at his crotch and her mouth waters as she remembers the thickness and length of it.

Grabbing at her thighs, Lucius encourages Hermione to sit on his lap. "Sit on daddy's lap, baby girl. And keep your legs spread so we can see what's wrong."

Hermione nods and climbs onto Lucius, spreading her legs so they're hanging off of either side of Lucius's waist. Lucius hiked her skirt up further, exposing her dripping wet folds and thighs shiny with her slick. Lucius moans at the sight and Hermione can feel her cunt throb at the sound.

  
Gently, Lucius takes two of his fingers and rubs them against Hermione's soaking clit, causing her to jump and let out a high whining sound. 

"Oh baby, your cunt is sopping wet, no wonder you feel so hot."

"M-my cunt?" Hermione didn't know how young she wanted to play today but at her question, Lucius's cock jumped and the tent grew bigger, and she knew her played up innocence turned Lucius on.

Lucius dipped two fingers into her hole, moaning at the tight wet heat. "Yes, baby. This is your cunt." After pumping his fingers in and out twice, he gently thumbed Hermione's clit, rubbing soft circles against the sensitive nub. Hermione moaned at this and wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck, bringing him in closer. "And this little nub is your clit, baby girl."

"Ohh, that feels so good, Daddy."

"I know baby girl, I know it feels good for you."

Lucius kept rubbing Hermione's clit, going faster and faster until he just stopped. Hermione sobbed at the lost of contact and whined, "Daddy!!"

Chuckling, Lucius grabbed gently at Hermione's breasts, squeezing them in his grip. "Before Daddy makes you feel better, we need to figure out how you got to hot down there. So, Hermione, what were you thinking about before your cunt got all hot and slippery."

Hermione shuddered under Lucius's ministrations with her chest, her nipples peaking harder and cunt gushing. She bites her lips and looks at Lucius with wide eyes.  
  


"I know it's bad but I saw you."

Lucius flicked one of her nipples, grinning at her soft gasp. "Saw me what, darling?"  
  
  


"One night, I went to your room and saw you naked. You were on the bed and holding something thick between your legs. I remember seeing you pull it and groaning as your touched the top. You kept going and it grew even harder and bigger until a pretty white liquid was shooting out of it. I was thinking about that time and how huge your thing was and all of a sudden I got really hot! And my cunt got really wet. I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop thinking about it."  
  
  


Lucius groaned at the admission His pretty little girl saw him get off and got wet thinking about it. He places a soft kiss at the corner of Hermione's lips. "No, baby girl. It's not wrong. It's okay to get wet thinking about Daddy's cock. In fact, look how hard I am because of you." Lucius guides one of Hermione's hands to his bulge, grinning wickedly at the moan that comes out her mouth at she feels his thickness. 

"Th-that's for me?" 

"Yes it is. See, there's nothing wrong with getting hot over Daddy's big thing; Daddy is getting hot because of your pretty pink hole. Who knew my little girl was a cockslut."

"Cockslut?" Hermione asks.

"You're wondering about Daddy's cock aren't you? I bet you've been thinking about how big it is, if it could fit in you."

Hermione nods vigorously, "I got even hotter when I thought about sitting in Daddy's lap, right above his big cock."

Lucius groans, "My little cockslut.." He trails off and undoes his robes, revealing his hardened cock. It's common for wizards to go naked underneath their robes and for that tradition, Lucius is thankful for.

Hermione moans at the sight of Lucius exposed. "It's even bigger than I thought, Daddy."

"You know what would make you feel better, darling?"

"What, Daddy?"

"If you sat on Daddy's big cock. Your sopping cunt is begging to be filled, isn't it?"

With those words, Lucius lifts Hermione up and positions her over his cock, moaning as she sinks down and envelopes him her heat.

"Oh-ohh," Hermione moans, shaking against Lucius's body. "You feel so good, Daddy. Your big cock fits in my perfectly." She starts moving up and down against him, grinding down on his cock as it fills her up.  
  
  


"Look at you," Lucius groaned out. "My baby girl already knows what to do with Daddy's cock. You were made for this weren't you baby girl? Made for taking my cock."

Hermione moved faster and faster, feeling Lucius hot pre-come squirt in her walls. "Yes, yes. Yes, Daddy. My cunt feels so good with Daddy's thick thing in it. I'm Daddy's little cockslut and Daddy is making me feel better."

"Keep moving, darling. Keep milking Daddy's cock."

For what seems like an hour, Hermione is just bouncing on Lucius's lap, perky breasts bouncing along with her. Lucius has always stretched her cunt so nicely. She keeps fucking herself until she tenses up and comes, gushing hot liquid over Lucius's cock.

"Yes, yes," Lucius moans. "Come for me, little girl. Come because Daddy's cock feels so good." He keeps fucking her through her orgasm until he spills inside her, cock pulsing inside her walls.

Hermione sobs at the feeling of Lucius hot seed inside her, her cunt throbbing and gushing again. She loves it when Lucius comes inside her, marking her up, making her his.

With both of them spent, Hermione lifts herself off of Lucius lap. He grabs at her and kisses her hard, shoving two fingers inside her roughly--mixing her juices and his come together.

"You were so beautiful, Hermione."

With a sly grin, Hermione grinds down on Lucius's fingers. "Anything for you, daddy. I'm your little cockslut afterall."


End file.
